Miles North
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 12 |airDate = 31st December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = Rock Bottom |nextEpisode = The Missing Link }} is the twelvth episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 31st, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... Purry stands. Steven’s dead body limp on the ground. His blood surrounds her and pools at her feet. She shakes with intense as she looks down at the scene. She whimpers, saying for a final time that she’s sorry. She steps back, leaving bloody footprints on the floor. She runs from the scene. Sara rushes to grab a rock to defend herself with but Minina exclaims, holding out her hands in defense. “Hey! Hey! Are you with Austin?! I knew he was going in, did he break you out?! Did he do it?!” But, from the distance, Minina points. A group of people making their way towards them. Miguel, as much as hates to say it, tells the travellers they have to keep moving: “The Gracia Empire, we’ll be safer there,” Miguel explains. “There we’ll become The Warriors again.” Story The Gracia Empire was just a few miles north of Kedeadia. It was smaller, but much more community led. A marketplace ran right around the front entrance and up the pathway towards the castle. People from all backgrounds were freely allowed to set up stalls and sell their goods to the world. It was a beautiful sight. The Travellers made it there. They were immediately recognized by several of the empire’s citizens. But they didn’t want a televised interview, not yet. They kept away from the crowds and instead registered anonymously at a nearby inn. Chey went straight to bed, collapsing in the soft duvet. Jayme followed her and sat by the bed as she pulled the covers over her head. “Do you want to talk about it?” Jayme asks. Chey was silent, but he could see her shaking. “Chey?” “No.” She spoke quickly, clutching at the duvet. He nodded, understandingly. He stood and left her alone. Outside the inn, a stall was set up selling homemade clothing created by the stall’s owner. Isabelle. Arianna approaches the stall and a man jumps out from below. “Welcome! Welcome!” He cheers. “You seem new to Gracia, I never forget a face! What is your name?!” “Anna.” She lied. “Lovely name, Anna! My name is Nathaniel, it’s good to finally meet you!” He held out his hand and winked. Of course he knew her. Everyone fucking knew. She shook his hand. Isabelle asks if she would like to buy any clothes, but Arianna declines for now. Morning arrives. Gracia wastes no sunlight, the streets are already full as Noah and Little Buddy sit at the window and watch the sunrise. Noah turns to Little Buddy. “Are you okay?” He asks. ”Fantastic… Good!” Little Buddy replies. His English becoming better by the day. Noah then begins speaking in Orc, “dO YoU ThInk eVeRyOnE ElSe iS OkAY?” “No. I ThInK PurRY Is SAD.” “ShOuLD wE gO sEe hER?” “ThAT WouLd Be A goOd IdEA.” Purry is in town. Wearing a doctor-like mask to hide half of her face from the crowds. She wanders through town, coming across a hair cuttery shop. She stops for a moment, thinking. She always did like her hair short. And it was still dirty. Her whole body still stank of sweat, blood and prison water. She walked sheepishly into the barbers. And that’s when she saw her ex-girlfriend by the counter. Poll 212 Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn *Brutus Trivia